


10 seconds

by Lilac_Nightshade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Titans, idk how to tag this thing anymore OTL, if there are titans inside then you guys should know what comes next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Nightshade/pseuds/Lilac_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can only remember 10 seconds and forget everything after 10 seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plot idea I needed to get it out of my system. Also expect rusty writing /hides
> 
> Plot idea taken from: http://diaemyung.tumblr.com/post/67352100363/10-second-of-amnesia-explanation-murasakibara , but a different OTP hahas

 

> "Who are you?"
> 
> "I'm a murderer."

Flickers of a cloudless afternoon, tall trees, wounds, crying, wailing,  _screams_ , blood; blood from tall monsters that resemble humans, blood from humans who try to be monsters; a cloudless afternoon, tall trees, his two swords on his hands,3DMG gas canisters and spare blades at his sides. 

Confident. _Weary._  Confident.

* * *

 

> "Who are you?"
> 
> "I'm a strayer."

He was always so near; they had always worked as a pair whenever they were together on a mission. Even now, when he only had one arm left, he was there next to him, surveying the situation, calculating the odds. He himself was never good at it; figuring when and where to retreat, when and where to charge.

Devotion. _Trust._ Loyalty. 

* * *

 

> "Who are you?"
> 
> "I'm your lover."

Flickers of a cloudless afternoon, tall trees, taller monsters, a cry, large hands, a _scream_ _; hurry,_ not fast enough, hurry; zipping of wires, a fling, a body; all too familiar with its disappearing warmth; urgency,  _screams_ , wounds, blood; blood from tall monsters that resemble humans, blood dripping from a cracked skull beneath messed-up blonde hair of a human whose mind _is_ , was,  _is_ like a monster; a cloudless afternoon, tall ceilings, hospital beds that stank of death, himself, gripping a familiar, warm, left hand, whose owner had leaned in to steal his breath away _as usual_ with a gentle, discreet press of soft lips upon softer, chewed-bottom-lip-and-bloody lips. 

Surprised. _Weary._ Despaired.

Staring back into clear sky-blue eyes with misted storm-grey ones, he had a total of 10 seconds to react, to respond to that gentleness, to grip that left hand tighter, to fist his other hand into carefully-combed blonde hair, to—

* * *

 

Erwin Smith leaned back, and asked, "Who are you?"

A blink. A slide of a tear across his left cheek as Levi replied, "I'm just a passer-by." 

_Not fast enough. Always not fast enough._

"Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> The day that Erwin's hair is messed up is the day the world ends— /mushrooms away


End file.
